Secret Love in Hogwarts
by ELEXANA
Summary: Fred is in love. But his self-esteem is taking over him. Hmm. What will he do for love? Fred/Hermione story. Fred is in his seventh year and Hermione is in her fifth. I suck at summaries, so just read it. Rated T for future stuff. Just to be sure. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

**Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling so basically I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.**

**Hope you enjoy this! This is my very first fanfiction. :) I really would appreciate your reviews. So keep it coming! Thank you. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione might be the brightest witch of her age but she can't escape stress and it is building up on her—fast. Prefect duties are exceptionally hard with the Weasley twins and OWLs are coming up and she isn't done reviewing her notes.

Without noticing, someone crept behind her and tapped her shoulder "Hermione, I think you should rest a bit. Let's have dinner first."

"You go ahead, Harry. I'm not yet hungry. And besides I have a lot to study." She replied without even looking at him.

"I tried, Ron" she heard Harry muttered at Ron as they climbed out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>As Fred and George entered the common room, they saw Hermione fast asleep in the couch with all her books open.<p>

'_Man, she must be really determined. How uncomfortable.'_ Fred thought.

"George, I just remembered. I forgot to get something. You go ahead. Don't wait for me."

"Where are you going? I can just help you out, you know." George said looking suspicious. But then he saw the young brunette asleep "Okay, okay. I'm really tired anyway. Goodnight." George turned his back on his brother with a smirk.

* * *

><p>As Fred crept slowly behind Hermione, <em>'she's really pretty'<em> he thought.

"Granger, Granger. Wake up! It's already past 3. C'mon, wake up." He said but she just winced. "I'm just gonna carry you to your dormitory. Okay?" And surprisingly, Hermione nodded.

Fred carried Hermione like a baby. _'She's really light. She needs feeding.' _As they reached the staircase, he muttered "Homenum Enterio" and proceeded to her dormitory.

'_Good thing everyone's asleep.' _He lay Hermione to her four poster be, went down, collected her stuff and went back up again. When he checked if everything's in order, he felt satisfied and went to his dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning came and Hermione found herself in her bed "How the hell did I get here? Damn! I'm late! Grrrrr." And she hurriedly came down for breakfast.

"Hey Harry, Ron! Good morning" as she smiled at them. "Good morning" exchanging confused looks.

"Had a goodnight sleep, I presume?" said Ron.

"Amazing as it is. I did." Responded Hermione.

"Well, that's good news. Right?" Harry said while stuffing eggs on his mouth.

"I should be going then. Don't wanna be late for Ancient Runes"

…

Walking along the corridor, she saw Fred and George talking to a first year. _'probably testing some products'_ she sighed and approached them. "ahem ahem" she said "And what are you doing?"

"Why my dear Hermione, we're just talking to this lovely fellow." George said.

"You see, his confused" Fred said trying to act sad. "And for the record, it's safe."

"You're testing your stupid products aren't you?" said the annoyed Hermione

"No we're not!" Fred said without looking at her "Aha! The bell! Little miss prefect doesn't want to be late, I presume?"

And she darted off fast. Fred looked backed apologetically.

…

They sat in Transfiguration while waiting for McGonagall to start.

"Fred, you alright?" George whispered to his twin while McGonagall is starting.

"Yes, why?" Fred answered.

"Because you don't look okay to me"

"Ah! You've caught me!" said Fred grinning. "I've been planning a prank on you! Sorry mate."

"Stop lying you git! I know you didn't. 'Fess up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Georgie"

"Okay, let me lay down the details dear lying brother of mine. One: you looked back at Hermione as if you're sorry which we never do! Two: You never look at her eyes. In case you don't know, you never do that to a girl you don't fancy and three: I saw you carried her last night to her dormitory. What cavalry Freddie!"

"What are you implying George?"

"Why nothing! I just spoke out what my observations are! And alas! Your face tells me otherwise. You're clearly blushing."

"I am not George"

"Yes you are. You like Hermione, do you?"

"I do not like Hermione. It was the right thing to do. To help her. I mean." Fred said defensively.

"You prat! You dare lie to my face when I can see right through you."

"I'm not lying. Give it a rest mate!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Alright! I do think that Hermione is pretty. Beautiful, in fact."

"But? What's the problem?" George insisted.

"She doesn't like me back, Ron fancies her and I'm way out of her league. She only thinks of me as a troublemaker good for nothing git".

"Fred! I'm offended!" George said acting as if he's hurt.

"No. Seriously. Don't tell anybody. I do not plan on her to know. Never." Fred said threateningly.

"Right Fred. But I doubt any girl can resist your charms. You're handsome, smart and did I say handsome?" George with dancing eyebrows.

"Now if both of you are done with your little chit chat, I may have to tell you to please stop disrupting the class with your nonsense!" yelled the angry professor McGonagall.

**A/N: I need some reviews! So that i could improve. Please? And so far? What do you think of the story? I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Please. I'm begging you! I think this chapter is longer. Hope you liked it. :) Next chapter is all about Hermione and girl talk with Ginny. :) Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had 1 review! Yehey! I'm really happy and thankful! I won't disappoint you. :) Hope you read the rest of the story. :)**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to rest for awhile before divulging herself into more studying when Ginny came inside yelling her lungs out "HERMIONE!"

"Ginny! Here I am. Why are you yelling?" Hermione said acting confused when she really knows what was going on. Harry had asked permission to Ron if it was okay to date Ginny and Ron agreed with a threat.

"Harry asked me out on a date! Can you believe it? After all those years! It finally came true! I'm just so happy!" Ginny said without breathing.

"That's great Ginny! I'm so happy for you! But can we talk in the dormitory? We're kinda attracting attention from uhmm, everyone."

"Yeah! Sure. At least everyone knows Harry and I are dating."

As the girls went up to their dormitories, Hermione asked "How did Harry asked you?"

"He said: Hmm, Ginny can we talk? Then we went to an empty classroom then he asked me: Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you give me the honor of going out with you this weekend on Hogsmeade?" Ginny said dreamily.

"Wow! Really Ginny, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah. I am too. Enough about me. Who are you going with this weekend?" Ginny said with prying eyes.

"You know, Ginny. When you do that, you really look like your mother."

"I know. I am her daughter. So?"

"So? What? Do I have to go with someone? I didn't know it was a requirement." Hermione said without looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Well, it isn't a requirement but I think you need to go out with someone. Have fun. You know. After your OWLs. May be go out with someone who's just finished his NEWTs?" Ginny said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"What? Nothing Herms. It's just that you're really good at hiding stuff. I'm not surprised that Harry and Ron don't know yet."

"Know what? What are you saying?"

"I'm going straight to the point okay? I know you like Fred."

"I do not like Fred!" Hermione said looking surprised. "And why did you conclude that?"

"I knew it just last year. I noticed how you looked at him. Remember when we were at the Quidditch World Cup. It was like when he talks to you, you blush."

"I do not." Hermione said defensively because she knows she did blush.

"Yes, you do. Now, do not argue with me. Do you like Fred?" Ginny said seriously.

"Ginny."

"What Hermione? Please answer it. He's not bad looking. He's nice. A real gentleman, in fact"

"Alright. I do like him. A lot. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am happy." Ginny said laughing.

"Great."

"But how about Ron? I know he fancies you. I think everyone knows that." Ginny said looking confused.

"I do not plan to date anyone yet. Besides, Ron is a friend and Fred is ahhh. I don't know. A friend too. So we can never be."

"You can never say that. Anything can happen you know. Just like me and Harry."

"Yours are different. Anyway, Fred likes Angelina. He asked her to the Yule Ball remember?"

"They are just friends."

"But we can never be sure what's going on in their minds, do we?" Hermione said looking annoyed.

"Hermione.."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm busy with OWLs and I cannot think right now. It's two days ahead. You know. If you'll excuse me, I have to go the library to study. See you later." And Hermione said goodbye to Ginny.

…

Hermione is in the library studying Transfiguration when Fred and Angelina came bursting in. They are talking and laughing. 'See. He is perfectly happy with her. They look good together.' She thought sadly. Without knowing, there are tears falling down her eyes. And Hermione quickly left the library.

…

While talking to Angelina, Fred caught a glimpse of bushy, brown hair out the doorway. "Angelina, can I talk to you later? I just remembered to do something for Snape. You know how he gets. See you later." And he walked out the library to follow Hermione.

He saw her in the Common Room in the same old spot she has been occupying for the past few weeks. Fred approached her with a smile. "Hey Granger! Studying?"

"Obviously." She replied dryly without looking up.

"When are you going to realize that you're gonna get Outstanding in every exam you'll take?" Fred said grinning.

"I'm not sure of that. As you're distracting me right now." She replied coldly.

"And how am I distracting a bookworm?"

"The library is for studying, not for flirting. And you're talking to me right now when I am studying." She said. _'Oh my gosh. Did I say flirting?'_

"Oh" Fred said. _'Blimey. She saw me with Angelina.' _"So you're a stalker now ah?"

"I am not a stalker!" Hermione said looking offended. "I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now if you excuse me." And she slammed the book in his face and darted off to her dormitory.

Fred was confused. Really confused. _'Why did she say flirting? I am not flirting with Angelina! Man!'_ And he went to bed thinking until he dozed off.

…

'_Gosh! Am I that stupid? Why did I say flirting? Gosh!' _She went to bed thinking about the conversation with Fred. _'He really looked perfect. Every aspect of him. So wonderful.'_ And she held that thought until she was drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Okay, i need reviews. So far, this is the longest, as i said in the previous chapter. in my A/N area there that there would be no Fred here. But i just couldn't take him out right? So i made this a little longer. I'm not yet sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. So wait for it okay? Gonna update soon. Reviews please! :))) Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is not the next day from the previous chapter. This is the LAST DAY of OWLs and NEWTs. I don't want you to get confused. Sorry! It is also the last Hogsmeade weekend. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It's the last day of exams and Hermione is still stressing. _'Just one more exam and it's over.'_ She thought to herself.

The exam came and she was not happy of the result. "I made a mistake. Oh my gosh" she said.

"Relax, Mione. It's just one mistake." Ron said assuringly.

"No! What if that was the mistake that would determine if I pass or I fail." She said.

"Hermione. Who are you going with in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Oh. I haven't really thought about it." She said.

"Harry and Ginny are going together. Would you like to go with me?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Sure. I would love too. You know, two friends going to Hogsmeade together. It would be different not having you, Harry with us." Hermione said at Harry.

"Yeah it would be different, mate." Ron said disappointed.

"We're still going to see each other, right. I mean, Hogsmeade is not big. We'll bump to each other there." Harry said. "Let's go down to the feast?"

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Ron said.

…

It's the last Hogsmeade weekend before term ends and everyone is really excited. Hermione is nervous that she will bump to a certain someone on a date.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Ron yelled.

"Yes. Let's go. Shall we?" Hermione replied with a smile.

As they walk down the Hogsmeade road, Hermione saw Fred with George and Lee.

"Hey Ron!" yelled George.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Zonko's. We're researching." Fred answered grumpily.

"Alright then. We're gonna go ahead. Three broomsticks." Replied Ron.

…

"George, Lee. Where's Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Why?" Lee said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm going to ask her to go to the Three Broomsticks. That's why." Fred said bitterly.

"Do you still like her?" Lee asked.

"No. I'm just gonna ask something to her." Fred answered.

"Mate, are you sure you want to do this?" George asked.

"And why not? I'm a free agent." Fred replied coldly.

"Okay. She's at Honeydukes. I just saw her enter." Lee said.

"Okay. Thanks. Be right back." Fred said as he went to find Angelina.

…

As Fred and Angelina entered the Three Broomsticks, he immediately saw Hermione and Ron. They were talking and laughing. His temper was rose and he just want to punch Ron's face. They sat across the room where he can easily see Ron and Hermione. _'That git. I'm gonna get him. He better be ready for a summer full of pranks.'_ He thought.

…

Hermione saw Fred and Angelina entered the Three Broomsticks. She felt jealousy taking over her. _'So Fred and Angelina are going out. But I just have to verify first.' _

"Ron. Is your brother going out with Angelina?" she asked.

"I don't know. But they did go out before. Maybe their back together." Ron answered.

"Oh. Okay." She said sadly.

'_I'm just gonna have to enjoy myself. Not thinking about him.'_ And she and Ron enjoyed their Hogsmeade trip together.

…

Back in the common room, Hermione sat at her usual place beside the fireplace when someone whispered in her ear "Had a great time with Ickle Ronniekins?"

"Yes I did, Fred. Why'd you ask?" She said bitterly.

"Nothing." Fred said coldly.

"I bet you had a great time too."

"Yes I did." Fred said. _'I'm such a bad liar.' _

"Yes. I saw you. With Angelina." Hermione said dryly.

"Oh. You did. Great then."

_'This git. Rubbing in my face that he enjoyed his date. Men!'_ she thought. "Okay, If that's all you want to say. I'm going to bed." Hermione stood up.

"Hermione.."

When Hermione looked back, Fred pulled her and kissed her in the lips. _'His heart is beating really fast and so as mine.' _Hermione can fill tingling in her stomach. And she kissed him right back. It was perfect. It was as if she was his and he was hers. They broke apart gasping for air. And when they looked in each other's eyes, Hermione ran to the girl's dormitory. Fred was left standing there. Dumbstruck.

'_Did I just kissed her?' _Fred thought. Feeling his lips and reliving the moment.

…

Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She touched her lips where moments ago, Fred's lips were there too. She was clearly blushing. She was really happy. And she fell asleep in her four poster bed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know if this chapter was okay. I had a writer's block. So review please. I hope this chapter don't disappoint you. Well, If it did, i would make it up for the next chapter. The scene would be at the burrows. :) REVIEW REVIEW. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke up the next day, confused. She didn't know if it was all a dream or it actually happened. Then she touched her lips again and relieving the wonderful moment. She went down at breakfast and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"You okay Hermione? You seem too happy." Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm wonderful actually."

"Great then. Enjoyed your Hogsmeade trip with Ron, did you?" asked Ginny.

"Uh-huh." Hermione answered.

"Really, 'Mione?" Ron insisted

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

Just then, Fred and George entered the Great Hall. George sat beside Ginny and Fred. When the twins came Hermione went red and stopped talking.

"Why'd you shut up, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I have nothing to say." Hermione replied.

"Guys, this summer is gonna be amazing. We're going to start out shop." George announced.

The air was filled with Wows and congratulations. But Hermione is awfully quiet.

"No congratulations for us, 'Mione?" George asked.

"Congratulations. I have to go pack." She said.

"But you already packed yesterday" Ginny said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I have some things left." And Hermione darted off.

"Okay then. Fred, why are you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?" Ron asked.

"Shut up git." Fred replied coldly and got up.

…

"Harry, when are you going to the Burrows?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said I could go there after I went to the Dursley's for a week. You?" Harry replied.

"I'll be spending my summer there."

Hermione was staying for in the Burrows for the summer because her parents have an important dentist's conference and said that they would spend some alone time. So for the first time, Hermione's summer would awkward. _'This is gonna be a long summer.'_ She thought.

As they met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside the platform, she hugged everyone and pointed at the car outside. It was a small car. Even if they had used the Extending Charm, it was difficult to fit 7 people inside it. They were crammed inside and Hermione was forced to sit on Fred's lap and Ginny to George. "Whew, this is awkward." George said grinning. "Shut up." Ginny nudged her brother.

They finally arrived at the Burrows and Hermione darted off to Ginny's room. Mrs. Weasley yelled "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Hermione, you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"You were really quiet."

"Oh. It was nothing."

"I know it was awkward sitting on Fred's lap but you should talk to him normally, you know."

"It's not that Ginny."

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been quiet whenever Fred's in the room. You were awhile ago in the Great Hall."

"Alright, we kissed last night in the common room."

"Really? How'd that happen?

"We were talking about our companions in Hogsmeade. He went with Angelina and I with Ron. It sort of just happened." Hermione said while unpacking.

"How did it feel?"

"It was perfect, Gin! It was the most wonderful thing." Hermione said excitedly and blushing.

"Wow. That's great. So are you like dating each other?"

"Oh" Hermione looked sad. "We haven't actually talked about it yet. I left after we kissed. No words."

"Well, you need to resolve it. Let's go down before mum become ballistic."

…

"George. I have to ask you something." Fred said.

' Sup?"

"Uhmm. You see, when a guy kissed a girl and then the girl just ran away. What does that mean?"

George eyeing him suspiciously "Well that means she was really embarrassed or you're really bad at it. WHY?"

"Nothing." Fred said defensively.

"You kissed Hermione, didn't you!" George said accusingly.

Fred just nodded.

"It's alright mate. She'll come around."

"Yeah. Maybe or maybe not. Let's just eat. I'm starving." And they went down to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So far, how'd you like the story? I think it's a bit slow in progress. I can't think of any interactions. Haha. I'm sorry! Hope you this chapter. Review please! I'd appreciate it. Thanks! :) REVIEW REVIEW. What will happen in the next chapter? Will they know each other's feelings? Find out soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

2 weeks had pass since Fred and Hermione's kiss but they never spoke a word to each other. And the others are really weirded out by them. They usually bicker at each other for small matters.

"You think they're alright mate? Hermione and Fred, I mean." Ron asked Harry.

"I think so. Maybe they just had a huge row about their pranks. Hermione is unpredictable and so as the twins." Harry said.

"Right."

Hermione just walked into her bestfriends' room. "Hey."

"Hey. We were just talking about you." Harry replied.

"About what?" Hermione's eyebrows are raised.

"How you and Fred never spoke to each other. Have you got a row or something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." She responded.

…

'_This has got to stop.'_ She thought to herself. _'Harry and Ron are suspicious.'_

Later that night after dinner, Ginny and Hermione were talking then Hermione blurted out "I have to talk to Fred, Gin."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and Ron are wondering why we're not talking. And what if they think there's something going on? It would be awful." Hermione said panicky.

"Yeah it would be. Especially to Ron. You know how he goes." Ginny said.

"Yes I know. Do you know how I could talk to Fred alone?"

"Uh-huh. He goes to the bathroom at 11:30pm. That's his last loo trip before going to sleep. And he won't be awake until-"

"10am. Great idea Ginny! Thanks. Si I'll just wait for him to go to the bathroom and we'll talk! You are amazing." Hermione said beaming.

…

10:00 pm

'_What am I going to say? Damn!'_

"Fred, we need to talk. No. That's not good."

"Fred we need to talk. I think it's bossy."

11:00 pm

'_Oh no! It's already 11. I better position myself to see him. I still don't have something to say.'_ And Hermione left to go outside the bathroom waiting for Fred.

And in no time, footsteps are getting louder and louder. She went inside the loo in the dark. _'Why did I go inside? God!'_

…

Fred went inside the bathroom, opened the lights and felt a hand over his mouth. He looked behind him and was shocked to see Hermione tipping toe to reach his mouth with her hand. And Hermione let go knowing that Fred won't make a sound.

"Uhmm. Hermione, if you're using the bathroom you could have opened the lights and locked the door. You know majority in this house are men." Fred said grinning.

"I know. But I wasn't using the toilet." She said embarrassed. _'Seeing him this close to me, makes my heart melt.'_

"Uhm, 'Mione. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" he asked.

"No. I mean. Go on." She said.

After a few seconds and the sound of the flush…

"Hermione, why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You're waiting—Why?" Fred looked confused.

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?" he said looking innocent.

"You know. The kiss." She said.

"Oh. That. Look, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"It's just that avoiding you was a big mistake because Harry and Ron keeps on bombarding me with questions. I think we should settle this now."

"Okay. See" Fred said. "I like you. I mean, _really_ like you. No. Not like. I love you Hermione."

'_I did not see that coming' _Hermione thought. "Really? You do?"

"Yes. It started last year when you came down the stairs during the Yule Ball. I thought it was brotherly love, you know, feeling jealous when you were dancing with Viktor Krum but it was not. It was more than that." Fred said without looking at her.

"Oh. Really?" she said beaming. "I love you too Fred!"

"Wow!" Fred muttered. "I did not expect that. Oh my gosh Hermione!" And they smiled at each other. Fred leaned closer to Hermione and they kissed tenderly. "Wow, Hermione Granger is my girlfriend." He said.

"Yes! And the prankster extraordinaire is my boyfriend." She said looking sad.

"You alright, love?" Fred asked looking worried.

"Yeah. It's just that, I'm worried about Ron."

"Oh. Him. Yeah. SO how are we gonna tell him?"

"I was wondering if we could not tell everyone yet? You know, keep it-us a secret first? Until I know what I'm gonna do. If it's alright with you."

"Of course love. I won't tell a single soul if that's what you like." He said assuringly.

"Thank you Fred. I better go up." She said smiling and pecked him in the cheeks.

"Goodnight 'Mione." He said with a huge grin on the face.

He went to bed still smiling _'Hermione Granger is my girlfriend. Little miss prefect is my girlfriend. Gosh. I love this day!' _and he slept peacefully.

…

Hermione came into their room and found Ginny waiting for her "So? What happened? You've been there for a long time."

"Oh. Nothing. We just talked and agreed that we act normally. That's it. Goodnight Ginny." Hermione answered as she turn out the light. _'I have a boyfriend. Fred Weasley is my boyfriend' _and the thought never left her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's gonna happen next? Watch out! REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update! I really had a difficult time making the date scene. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hermione woke early the next day and never felt so good. Ginny was still asleep so she decided to take her shower and dressed up with her usual jeans and t-shirt. She went down to do some reading and found Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you need help?" Hermione asked.

"Good morning to dear. You're up early. No I don't need help. Thank you for asking." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"But I could help. I have nothing to do." Hermione insisted.

"It's okay dear. No need."

Hermione settled herself on the couch and read Transfiguration Grade 6. She didn't notice that it was already 10 am until Mrs. Weasley said "Hermione dear. Please tell the others to come down. It's breakfast time already. Thank you." And she rushed to the kitchen again.

"Harry, Ron. You're mom said breakfast is ready." As she knocked to her bestfriend's door.

"Coming!" Ron said.

"Ginny. Wake up. Breakfast!" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ginny said groggily. Ginny usually wake up late during weekends and summers.

"Fred, George. Breakfast is ready." Hermione said nervously.

"We're coming down." George said as he rushed down.

Hermione waited for Fred to come out. And Fred came out beaming.

"Waiting for me?" he said grinning.

"Actually, I'm stuck on the floor." She said laughing.

"Really. Nice excuse. Haha."

"Yeah. I know it's lame. Breakfast is ready, you know."

"I know. But it can wait."

"No it can't. They'll wonder where we are." Hermione said walking away.

"Oh yeah. Hermione, wait! I forgot." And he kissed Hermione in the lips. "Good morning love. Would you go out with me later?"

"Sure." She answered.

And Fred rushed down leaving Hermione blushing.

At breakfast, everyone was eating noisily. Mr. Weasley and his oldest son Bill were talking about the Ministry's connection to Gringgots. Fred and George were talking about products while Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking about Quidditch which leaves Hermione chatting with Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley. Do you mind if I go to Diagon Alley later?" Hermione asked.

"Sure dear. Ginny would love to go with you. Right Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"Uhmm. Yeah. I've got stuff to buy too." Ginny answered.

Hermione was now panicking "You can't!" and she received shocked looks from Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley "I mean, after I go to Diagon Alley I'm going to muggle London. I'm meeting some friends there. I'm sorry Gin"

"Nah, It's okay." Ginny said.

"But Hermione, How are you going to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Floo powder?" Hermione said.

"I'm out of floo. I think. Arthur, do we still have floo powder?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We haven't got any left. Bill used the last floo powder." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Oh dear. George, do you mind if you bring Hermione to Diagon Alley later? You can Apparate with her." Mrs. Weasley asked George.

"Actually, I've got something to do. But Fred can do it." George answered.

"Yeah. I can do it. I've also got something to buy," Fred said smiling.

When everyone was again busy talking, Hermione glanced at Fred and Fred winked at her and smiled and Hermione blushing.

…

Hermione was picking her best outfit for her date. She was really not good at picking clothes. So she asked Ginny for help. " Gin, what do you think I should wear?"

"Oh yeah, you're meeting your friends. Hm. That one's better." She pointed at the tube gray knee length dress. "This one's good for going out with friends. It doesn't make you look too prepared. Besides this is more of your style."

"Yeah I liked the ruffles at the top." Hermione said.

"Wear it. I'd like to see you in it."

"Okay."

Hermione wore the dress. It was a perfect fit.

"Wow Hermione. You look amazing." Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione said smiling.

She put on some light make up and went down to meet Fred.

…

Fred was waiting excitedly for Hermione to come down. He was nervous. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. When he saw Hermione come down his heart was beating so fast. _'she looks lovely.'_

…

Hermione went down nervously. She saw Fred waiting down the stairs. He wore a white polo shirt and dark blue jeans matched with his white vans. _'He looks so good.'_ She thought.

…

"You look amazing, love." Fred said smiling.

"Thank you. You too." Hermione said blushing.

"Shall we?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Fred said winking. "Let's go. Close your eyes. Side along apparition is better when your eyes is shut."

When Hermione's eyes were closed, she felt a tingling in her stomach.

"Open your eyes." Fred said.

Hermione looked at the shop in front of her. The name of the shop is Coffee Jam. It was a coffee shop but it was also a bowling center. The outside was filled with bricks and a big glass window. The place was not packed with people. _'Maybe because it was a Monday. Everyone's at work.'_

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in muggle London." Fred said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's wonderful." She said smiling.

"Let's go in." Fred took Hermione hand and walked inside the café.

The inside of the café were modern unlike the traditional café look outside. Café on the side and bowling lanes on the other.

"Love, what do you want? Cappuccino or Americano?" Fred asked.

"Cappuccino please."

"Okay. Coming." Fred ordered in the café as Hermione went to lane 3.

"Here you are love." Fred gave Hermione her cappuccino.

"Thank you. Shall we play?"

"Yes. I think so." Fred answered nervously.

"You nervous?"

"A bit. I only read how to play it. I never actually played." Fred answered with a sheepish smile.

"No worries. It's easy." Hermione smiled.

And they played the best bowling of their lives. Fred caught up easily and had several strikes. Hermione as well went for strike after strike.

"Love! You beat me!" Fred said.

"I played this game since I was a child."

"I know. You could've spared me some pride." Fred acted hurt.

"That would be no fun. Haha. Besides, you're really good for a first timer."

"Really? Haha. That's good news. Next time, I'll beat you!" Fred said laughing.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked.

"To where?" Hermione said confused.

"It's a secret." Fred winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: Cliffhanger? I know. I'm really having a hard time. Dinner date next! Wait for it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 I know i took so long to update and i'm terribly sorry. This scene is just hard to make. ENJOY! Forgive me this Christmas season. :)**

* * *

><p>"Let's go" Fred said.<p>

Hermione closed her eyes and find herself in a tower so high her knees are shaking.

"You afraid, love?" Fred asked.

"Not too much. I was just shocked at how high we are." Hermione said.

"Well, I was born to shock you." Fred grinned. "Do you like it though?" he asked.

"Yes. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Hermione said. It was in fact true. There had been a lot of guys Hermione has gone out with, but this date tops it all. They were high above ground. You could see the whole London in this place. It was perfectly set. A swimming pool with lots of rose petals floating in it. An orchestra composed of the finest players all wearing tuxedos and black dresses. The ceiling was like Hogwarts but instead of floating candles, they were glass orbs emitting a different color each.

"Honey, You okay?" Fred asked looking worried.

"Yes. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Thank you Fred!" Hermione said hugging Fred while he looked taken aback by the hug.

"No problem? C'mon now, love. Let's eat." Fred directed Hermione a table for two. It was perfect. It was not too small but not too big either. The utensils were arranged in a fine dining sort of way. In the middle of the table was a rose and a candle.

Hermione felt like crying. "Oh Fred. This is too much."

"You don't like it, do you?" Fred said looking sad.

"Like it? No! I LOVE IT!"

"Really? Gosh 'Mione. I thought you hated it. C'mon."

As Fred seated Hermione, Hermione has some questions in her mind. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Fred grinned.

"All of this. It must cost a lot. And you didn't use magic. This all muggle."

"Yeah. It was the only way I could do it. I cannot bring you somewhere near. Someone might see us. And I want this date to be special."

Hermione blushed and said "Well, you succeeded in making this date extra special."

As they ate their way with a little conversation, the orchestra stopped playing and Hermione looked surprised but found Fred kneeling "Fred—"

"Relax Hermione. I'm not going to ask you to marry me. We're too young." Fred said but suddenly became serious. "The past few days were amazing but I just can't keeping us a secret. I am now officially asking you to be my girlfriend. No more secrets to any one."

"Fred—"

"I know this is too much to ask, but—"

"Yes Fred! I will be your girlfriend and we will let everybody know later when we get home!" And they hugged each other and kissed passionately.

"Well that went well, didn't it love?" Fred said.

"Yes it did. The problem now is, how do we tell everyone?" Hermione seem confused.

"Don't worry. I'll buy ice cream and everyone will be at the sitting room listening to us." Fred winked and they danced their night away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to wish you a very Harry/Happy Christmas! :) I will update soon. :) Back to the Burrows! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ready to go, love?" Fred asked. You can see the nervousness creeping in him.<p>

"Yeah. Ready when you are." Hermione answered as she squeezed his hand.

And they apparated in front of the burrows. And now both of them looked at each other. Finding encouragement at their stare.

"Let's go." Hermione said. And they knocked at the door.

Everyone was in the living room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess, George and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing biting toilets.

"Fred dear. Good you're home." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah. Hermione's here too." Fred answered.

Ron stood up "Hermione, can we talk?"

"What? I mean. Yeah. Sure." Hermione followed Ron to the kitchen. Fred eyed them suspiciously.

At the counter, Ron was very nervous. You could see him shaking. "Listen, I know we're friends and everything."

"Yeah. I know. How long was it? 5 years. Pretty long. Amazing memories."

"Yeah. It was crazy. You know."

Hermione feels something bad about this conversation so she said " Look Ron. I've got to go."

Ron pulled Hermione's hand and plunge for a kiss. It was straight in the lips. Hermione pushed him and said almost whisper-like "I have a boyfriend Ron." And left the kitchen.

When Hermione returned to the living room to face all the Weasleys, "I am in love with someone in this room."

And she received blank stares from the audience. Ron returned from the kitchen and said "Who's the prat?"

"Actually, you are the prat Ron, however, you are not the one she's talking about." Fred interrupted.

"I'm in love with Fred." Hermione said and left the room.

"Good one Fred!" George said.

"You choose very well, big brother." Ginny patted Fred's back.

Everyone congratulated Fred except for Ron. "Ron, listen. I'm sorry. I just fell. I had no stopping it."

But Ron looked outraged and hit Fred right to the nose.

Fred went to look for Hermione. She immediately saw Fred's bloody nose. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" while damping a cloth to his face.

"Yeah. Ron punched me. He's too angry."

"Fred, I have something to tell you."

What is it love?

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"What is it?"

"Ron kissed me." She bit her lip.

"I'm gonna kill him." And he stood up running to Ron's room.

"Ronald! Why the hell did you kissed Hermione? My Hermione?"

" Because I wanted to. You gotta problem with that?"

"I do!" And Fred punched him the face.

"Guys listen-" Harry began.

"Stay out of this Harry." Fred said.

"Yeah mate." Ron said.

"Fred let's go. Don't mind him." Hermione said and dragged Fred to his room.

"Love, don't worry. He won't do it again." She said and kissed him in the lips. "You're the only person I want to kiss.

"I do hope so love. There are lots of predators for my beautiful prey." And Fred grinned and they kissed again.

"Hey George, will you look after him? You shouldn't let him out of this room tonight. And don't do anything harmful to Ron. Ok? Both of you. Goodnight." And she left them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short? I know? I'm nearing the end. Hope you liked it though. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>As the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione left the Burrow for the Hogwarts Express, Fred pulled Hermione aside and told her "Be careful, Love. Don't let the bys drool over you" grinning.<p>

"Don't worry. I only have one man drooling over me." She said laughing.

"Good. So I'll see you at Hogsmeade weekends?" he asked.

"Oh. Speaking of that. Look, Fred. I'm not sure if I'll go. I've visited that place a lot of times and I need a lot of reading to do." The brunette said avoiding the smirk forming in her mouth.

"Oh. I see. I may have to find another girl to ask for my reservations there." He said faking a hurt look.

"Go on then. But don't sleep at night. I may hex you."

"Hey! I'm only kidding, love. You know I won't do that to you." He said as he peck her lips.

"Good." Hermione said looking satisfied.

"Hey! You two! If you don't put your butts here right now, Hermione won't be able to go to Hogwarts on time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Coming!" Both of them replied back.

At King's Cross station, everyone was occupied and that was a moment Fred thought of something.

"Hey, Hermione. C'mon."

"Fred? Where are we going?"

"Let's go ahead of them. Mom! We're gonna go first. See you at the platform."

As they crossed the platform, Fred pulled Hermione inside the train.

"Come. Faster Hermione. The train will leave with me on it. Come on!"

"Alright alright."

As they sit on the compartment,

"Hermione, I'm sorry for pulling you all the way from there. I really need to give you something without the prying eyes of my mother."

"Fred, you don't-"

"But I want to. It's not much. Just something to remember me by." He said with a smile.

He gave Hermione a necklace. The chain was thin almost fluid with two pendants attached to it. One with a snowflake and the other, a heart. Hermione was shocked with her boyfriend's gift.

"Wow. This is really beautiful, Fred." She said almost in tears.

"The snowflake represents the moment I fell in love with you and the heart pretty said it all." Fred said while putting Hermione her new necklace.

"Thank you." Was all she said. And they kissed passionately as the Hogwarts Express whistled.

"Better leave love." Fred said.

"I know." She replied.

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you more, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! This is it. The end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as i enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciated it! Love love!**


	11. Valentine Special

**Hello! Some special chapter for you! I know that it said complete but i like making FreMione. So, I made this! Tadaaaaah! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's day<strong>

"Love, wake up. You're gonna be late" Fred said as he wakes up Hermione.

"Oh, crap! What time is it?" the brunette said.

"It's still 8 am. So don't worry." Fred kissed her in the cheek.

"Oh. Good." She said as she stood up and went to the shower.

Hermione put on her white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and went out without eating breakfast and saying goodbye.

"Bye. Love!" Fred yelled as she walked out the door.

In the apartment above the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"George. I need your help. Tag Ginny along. It takes lots of people to make this happen." Fred said on the phone.

"Why? Gonna have some valentine's surprise for your Hermione?" George teased.

"Yes, George. I have a surprise. And it's a lot of work. So if you and Ginny could come quickly, that would be much appreciated." Fred said, hanging up the phone.

"Fred! We're here. Mr. Romantico" Ginny yelled.

"Up here. C'mon now, Slow pokes" Fred yelled back.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" George asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I have no idea." Fred said looking panicky.

"So what do Hermione like?" George asked Ginny.

"Well, obviously she likes books." Ginny said.

"And?" George asked further.

"And hmmm. Quills? For writing?" she said.

"So that's what Hermione likes? Books and Quills?" George asked frustrated.

"Yes. Specifically, Hogwarts, A History" Fred said. " Why don't you order a take out? Italian would be nice. She love Pasta and order some wings would yah? I totally would appreciate that."

"And what are you gonna do?" George inquired.

"Gonna make some gift. Go now." Fred said as he pushed the two to the door.

After a while..

"Good you're back. I've set up the table there, be careful of the flowers lying around." Fred warned.

"Wow. You really out did yourself this time mate. Good for you." George said.

"Wow, Fred! I never knew this side of you existed. Haha" Ginny smirked.

"What did you make her?" George asked

"Oh, Just something. Now go. Hermione's about to arrive." Fred pushed them to the door once again. "And thanks by the way."

As Hermione arrived 10 minutes after, she was surprise by the darkness.

"Fred? Are you here?" she asked.

"Love, come up. Turn the lights on."

As she arrived upstairs she was surprised to see a candle lit table, with roses spread everywhere. She also saw a book in the top of the table.

"Oh Fred! You shouldn't have to!" Hermione hugged him.

"No, but I insists. Valentine's day only comes once a year. And a girl like you deserves one." Fred said.

Hermione blushed as he said those words "I forgot it was Valentine's day."

"Yeah. I noticed that. But I guess you forgot what day it was because everyday is like Valentine's day?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Hermione said smiling.

"Love, I have a gift for you." He reached out for the book on the table and gave it to Hermione.

"You made me a book?" Hermione looked confused but happy.

"Nah, Just the cover. Open it."

Hermione looked shocked at her favorite book. "You changed the cover?"

"You don't like it? I could change it back" Fred asked

"No. I love it! Thank you!" And they kissed passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Reviews. :)**


	12. EXTRA NEED HELP :

**I NEED A STORY LINE. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. :))))**


End file.
